


【德赫|授翻】焦糖

by Z_Cheny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 天哪天哪完完全全就是赫敏和德拉科啊好难得看到这么符合原著设定的好爱
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	【德赫|授翻】焦糖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). Log in to view. 



> Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> 所有权利属于原作者。
> 
> 授翻。该是罗琳的都是罗琳的，情节是Colubrina的，译文是我的。

01

“超大杯脱脂奶焦糖玛奇朵，浓一点，烫一点，鲜奶油多一点，无糖。”德拉科·马尔福飞快地点单，不过头还是低着在划拉手机。他整个上午都在给父亲发消息，发泄自己的恼怒。隔壁宿舍总有人在制造噪音，比如大声地播放音乐，但学校却不给他换房间。［我肯定他在卖毒品］，他输入消息，［他们不能让毒贩进宿舍。你就不能提提吗？］。

只有毒品才能解释菲尔·科林斯的行为。

“请问您的名字是？”

“嗯？”他抬起头，看见咖啡师皱着眉。她手上拿着杯子，以及，一头他从未见过的糟糕乱发。

“请问您的名字是？”她再次重复道，带着勉为其难的耐心。

“你竟然不知道我是谁?”他难以置信地问道。他每周至少来三次这家店。通常员工们会直接和他打招呼，问问他最近过得怎么样。这个女孩摇了摇头，然后把她的嘴扭曲成一个估计是应付顾客的营业微笑。

“很抱歉我不知道。”她回道。

“德拉科·马尔福。”他说。

她在杯子上潦草地写了些几乎难以辨认的东西。他接着给父亲发消息。［我不能和毒贩做邻居］，他划拉手机，用力地敲打着字母，发泄烦乱。［我都不能好好学习了］。

［那我建议你另找一个地方学习］，消息回复道。德拉科忍住了把手机砸到墙上的冲动。一个不能解决问题的校董父亲有什么意思？

当他拿起自己的饮品时，又发现这个蓬乱发的咖啡师把他的名字拼错了。D，R，A，K，O，E。好！很好！

今天真是糟透了。

02

“超大杯双倍浓缩零脂豆奶冰拿铁，加4泵肉桂糖浆。”德拉科把书从他的包里拿出来，翻找他上回读到的地方。他得等着蓬乱发的咖啡女孩叫他的号。他不知道是什么驱使他去报了一门关于批判理论和浪漫小说的课，自从他看到教学大纲后就一直在后悔。这得多疯的教授才会要求学生一周读两本书？而他不得不这么做。如果他的成绩下降，他整个夏天都得听人念叨下降的成绩。“你得对你的家庭负责。”他的母亲会这么说。“如果你在大学里鬼混，会让我颜面扫地。”他父亲会这么说。

他们中有谁曾经在同一个星期里读过《傲慢与偏见》和《曼斯菲尔德庄园》吗？他不认为他们会在一个礼拜内看完这两本书。

“请问您的名字是？”

搞笑吗?

“德拉科·马尔福。”他说。“D，R，A，C，O，我昨天才来过。”

她耸耸肩。“你们这些金发富二代在我看来都一样。”

“你把我杯子上的名字写错了，”他说，“你这就忘了？”

她把手挡住名牌，对他笑了笑。这个表情使她看起来既聪明又有点意思。她很迷人，不——这是个错误。他不应该被这个蓬乱发的咖啡女孩吸引。“我的名字是什么?”她问道。

当他意识到自己无法回答时，不得不使劲咽了口唾沫。

“啊哈，”她再次问道，“请问您的名字是？”

“德拉科·马尔福。”他敷衍道。当她写名字时，他眯着眼看了看她围裙上的名牌。赫敏？谁会给他们的孩子起像赫敏这样的名字？

不过，他不会忘记这个名儿也就是了。她再也玩不出那个掩盖姓名标签的小把戏了。

他拿起饮品，在后窗边的一张皮革椅上坐了下来，闷闷不乐地开始解析简·奥斯丁（《傲慢与偏见》作者）。为了文学学分，他应该选修诗歌课的。那将是一条光明的道路。

03

“超大杯脱脂特热焦糖玛奇朵，”他说。

蓬乱发的赫敏在他的杯子上做了个记号，眼睛扫了眼他还没看完的书。他快要疯了。这个愚蠢的范妮姑娘到底在爱德蒙身上看到了什么？又关安提瓜什么事？洛丽丝夫人使他不高兴地想起了他那势利的姑妈。

“我不太喜欢这本书，”赫敏悄声说，“应该说是喜欢的作者不喜欢的作品。”

“我也是。”他喃喃道。《傲慢与偏见》更合他的口味。他拿出他的会员卡，她刷了一下。

他又回到了那个皮革椅座位上，想到他之前没意识到她这次并没有问自己的名字。

也许他来的太频繁了。

转念又想到了菲尔·柯林斯。

他掏出手机，打算给父亲发消息，要求他做点什么——任何事——关于他的住房情况。他抬头看了一眼赫敏，她正在擦拭柜台，阳光落在她的卷发上。他觉得这把椅子比学校宿舍里提供的那把糟糕的木制桌椅舒服多了。

他决定之后就来这儿学习。

这椅子太舒服了！

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上好多姐妹表示了期待  
> 可最终还是糊了  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 真的好爱聪明的赫敏和傲娇的德拉科


End file.
